<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mistakes by SilverSprinklez10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131836">Mistakes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10'>SilverSprinklez10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derp Crew Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Derp Crew - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Derp Crew, M/M, pistachios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSprinklez10/pseuds/SilverSprinklez10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on Wattpad.</p><p>SeaNanners is the king of the land and must protect his kingdom against the rebel invaders.  Will Adam succeed with his mission, or will he fall with his reign?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony | ChilledChaos/Steven | ZeRoyalViking, Anthony | GaLmHD/John Aprigliano, Cathy Diep/Adam Montoya, John Aprigliano &amp; Tom O'Grady, Max Gonzalez/Adam Montoya, Tom O'Grady/Steven | AphexArcade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derp Crew Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welp, SeaNanners is back!  Time to repost this fanfiction to a different platform!  Yeah, I'm pretty lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I recline back on my throne as I eat pistachios out of one of my many glass bowls. Life is perfect. I get to sit here and relax while my enemy tries to siege my enormous castle. And even if they reach the castle, it's going to take them a while to reach me. When they're exhausted from all of the traveling, finishing them off will be a piece of cake, especially with my body guards at my side.</p><p>I smile as I think of my previous victories against the pests coming for me. After I had ruled over them and gave them land and order, six ungrateful citizens had the nerve to rebel against me because of my taxes. I'm the one who stopped everyone from dying; I deserve my crown. They spoke out against me even though I did nothing wrong. All I did was keep peace throughout the land.</p><p>After they rebelled against me, I did what every leader had to do in that situation. I sent my troops to stop the rebellion. Instead of surrendering like they were supposed to, they fought back. And they all escaped. Well, almost. After the encounter, the rebels got more angry at me, but why can I say? It's not my fault the troops killed Aphex. I certainly didn't order them to kill anyone; I told my troops to bring the traitors to my castle alive.</p><p>After they escaped, I sent more of my troops to hunt them. And then other people started rebelling, but I've been able to control them, unlike the Derp Crew, which is the name I have for the original traitors. They've managed to make it through everything I've sent at them, including the general of my army, Max, who managed to take down GaLm with him, but was defeated in the end. But this feud ends right here, right now. And I will reign victorious and peacefully rule my kingdom once again.</p><p>A guard runs up to me from outside my room. "Your highness," he says, catching his breath. "I am sorry to interrupt you, but the Derp Crew is breaching the castle. What should we do?"</p><p>"Bring me my sword," I tell him. "And then rejoin your comrades in the battle. We will avenge the lives of everyone these traitors have taken from us, Max included."</p><p>The soldier bows. "Yes, your highness."</p><p>He grabs my sword and then walks over to me and holds it out where I can reach it. I grab the sword out of his hands and thank him. He then runs out of my room and I sigh. Why can't people see that I'm making the world a better place? A world where there are consequences for taking someone's life? Where people have rights and are treated equally? A world where people are supposed to be happy?</p><p>I flinch as I hear the sound of glass breaking somewhere in the castle. It doesn't matter what crimes the Derp Crew commit at this point because they're all going to die, but the sound ticks me off. They have the nerve to enter my home and destroy my stuff? My blood boils as I anxiously await the Derp Crew's arrival. No matter how tired they are, it's still practically four verses one if they get to me.</p><p>I set my glass bowl down, having finished the pistachios within the bowl. Another glass bowl with pistachios is immediately set on my table as a servant, who is paid by the way, takes away the dirty dish. I pick up the new bowl and start eating from it as the fighting gets louder and louder, signifying that the Derp Crew is getting closer and closer to my room.</p><p>The six bodyguards in my room pick up their weapons to prepare for the battle. I look at my desk and look at the picture of Max closely. In the picture, he's in his battle gear and is ready to go fight the Derp Crew. There's a warm smile on his face and his brown eyes are sparkling. A couple tears fall down my cheeks when I think about the fact that he's gone, but I wipe them away before anyone notices.</p><p>The door to my room bursts open and four people rush inside with swords ready in their hands. The six bodyguards in my room charge them and I stand up, sword in my hand, and charge towards the guy with a red hat. I try not to focus on the negative results of this fight as I swing my sword at him. He parries my blow and fights back.</p><p>My arms start to tire, but I refuse to give up. I will not give up my throne this easily. I earned my golden crown and I will not have these traitors take that away from me. Adrenaline pumps through my veins as I swing my sword and protect myself. I dodge my opponent's blows and give some of my own, determination flowing through my veins. I guess the days working out in the gym after the initial rebellion are paying off. </p><p>"The infamous leader of our kingdom," the guy growls at me. "You think that you can get away with what you've done?" He swings his sword at me and I deflect his blow, choosing not to answer him and saving my energy for the fight.</p><p>As the fighting continues, one of my bodyguards trips over one of the giant statues. The statue wobbles for a bit and then tips over, falling in the middle of the fight. The Derp Crew members and I run out of the way of the statue as four of my bodyguards are squished by the statue. Seeing an opportunity, I lift my sword and swing it at my opponent, who isn't looking at me. In my peripheral vision, I see another guy runs towards my opponent as my sword gets close to impaling him.</p><p>"Chilled!" The other guy shouts.</p><p>The other guy pushes Chilled out of the path of my sword and my sword slices through his chest. I pull my sword out and watch as the guy falls to the ground. He smiles as his head hits the floor and he cries out in pain. Chilled screams at the sight before him and runs to the guy's side with tears streaming down his face. Chilled holds the guy close to him as he stares into his eyes. </p><p>"Ze," Chilled whispers. "Talk to me, please."</p><p>"Anthony?" Ze’s voice is weak, but I can still hear him.</p><p>"Steven, you can't," Chilled wails. "You promised!"</p><p>Ze smiles and places his hand on Chilled's cheek. "It's okay Chilled," he says. "Everything is going to be okay."</p><p>I fight back tears as I realize what I have done. They were a couple. Somehow, some time in their lives, they found love. They found the love that they stole from me. My fists clench. I shouldn't be feeling regret. They're the monsters. They took my love away from me and I'm returning the favor. Not only did they do that, they're taking away everything Cathy and I worked for. I cannot let her death be in vain.</p><p>"No!" Chilled shouts. "Nothing is okay! We were going to go to the Chapel and get married, adopt kids, live in a new world. You can't leave me now. Please, Steven. Please."</p><p>"Hey," Ze says. "Finish what we started, okay? Don't worry about me. There are plenty of other people out there. You'll be okay. I love you, Anthony."</p><p>Ze's hand falls from Chilled's cheek as Chilled calls Ze's name over and over again. Chilled stands up, determination in his tear stained eyes. He faces me and picks up his sword. His two buddies do the same, but my remaining two bodyguards charge them before they can do anything. Chilled charges me and swings his sword.</p><p>"You monster!" Chilled shouts at me. "Do you have any idea what you did?"</p><p>Yes. It's happened to me twice. "I killed someone, and so have you. Not everyone is strong enough to survive in this world."</p><p>"That's all you have to say?" The guy with ginger hair exclaims. "Not everyone survives? What type of cold hearted person are you?"</p><p>"Tom, please," the other guy says. "I know you're right, but this is Chilled's fight. He can handle himself."</p><p>"Sorry Smarty," Tom sighs. "It's just, you know, ever since Aphex..."</p><p>"Yeah, I know," Smarty says. "He'll be avenged soon. We're almost done."</p><p>I clench my fists. I won't take responsibility for Aphex's death. I can handle responsibility for GaLm's death. I was the one to tell Max to kill if necessary. And Ze's death was entirely my fault. But I never gave any of my soldiers permission to kill Aphex. I told them to bring the Derp Crew to me alive. I never wanted his corpse. I even gave Aphex a gravestone, although the Derp Crew is probably going to replace it, which they should. If they win, that is.</p><p>Chilled charges me and I prepare my sword. Tom and Smarty charge me as well, but my remaining two bodyguards intercept them. I know they won't last long considering each person in the Derp Crew was able to fight two of my guards at a time, so I have to fight Chilled quickly. His blows are more brutal this time around, so I mostly defend myself.</p><p>My arms start to ache, but my adrenaline is still there, so I ignore the pain. I can do this. I will do this. I must stay alive for everyone who died for me. I begin to attack offensively, lowering my defense. I take a couple hits: a slash to the cheek, a gash in my arm, but I don't care. And then in a blink of the eye, Chilled's sword goes through my heart. My eyes widen in shock. This can't be happening.</p><p>As Chilled's sword pierces through me, I remember the shock I felt when that soldier came in triumphantly, proclaiming Aphex's death. I remember the shouts of the rebels as they were executed. About how no one did anything about the homeless on the streets. And I was the one who failed them. They ranted on about I was the reason they were unhappy and how I ruined their lives. And I was the monster, not them.</p><p>I remember Ze's desperation as he sacrificed his life to save Chilled's. How they were crying because Ze and Chilled loved each other. I remember the light fading from Ze's eyes as I realized what I had done. And I remember how Chilled shouted at me about how me killing Ze was unfair. And Smarty and Tom agreed with him. And now I realize everyone is right. I did do all those terrible things.</p><p>But I also remember my joy when I freed everyone from a more corrupt leader than myself. I outlawed slavery and I was making the world a better place by setting those people free. And I was also the one who banned torturing prisoners all together. I made my land a peaceful place, at the price of seeing my first love die. I truly thought I was doing the right thing, but everyone makes mistakes. Is it cruel that only I have to pay for mine? </p><p>But what hurt most was losing Max, the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. The person I loved. Every day, I hoped he would give me a sign. I waited for so long. And all of that was all taken away from me in one conversation. One minute, I was hoping, and the next minute, all hope was gone. But none of that matters anymore. Because the winners are the ones who write the history books.</p><p>I fall to the ground and I lose consciousness forever as Chilled, Tom, and Smarty celebrate their victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed.  ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>